A Whole New World
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: He was in a coma. She had his baby. Three years later and he wakes up.
1. Awake

new story.

somewhat based off of one of the ficlets in my second tag thingy.

blush.

cause...yeah.

mostly cause i was bored.

hope you guys like it.

cause... it's fun to write.

livi's computer crashed.

she sends her love!

love ya,

emilie

* * *

"She's growing up, Joe." I muttered.

I grasped his hand, and sighed. I squeezed it gently, trying to hold back tears as I sat next to my comatose boyfriend.

The dormant expression on his face hadn't changed. Not in almost three years.

And then the one thing happened that I never expected.

His hand squeezed back. I looked at him shocked. Maybe I'm delusional. Its impossible. I stared at his face. His eyelash fluttered and his mouth opened slightly. I gasped. His eyes peeled open, then shut immediately. He took a deep breath and the cracked his eyes open.

"Why is it so bright?…" He whispered in a hoarse voice. I gasped and leaned in toward him. I squeezed his hand tighter and he looked at me. "Lilly…" he said in the same gruff tone, but this one a bit happier than the last annoyed one.

"Joe… your…awake…" I said on the verge of tears. He smiled lightly.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice still rough.

"You were in a coma." I muttered. "For… three years."

"Three years?!" He asked in a terrified, and somewhat tired tone. I nodded. He sighed.

Suddenly, I heard a girl's giggling and a man's voice yelling 'Slow down!' I looked to the door and saw my daughter run through the door and come towards me. I let go of Joe's hand as Anna crawled onto my lap and hugged me.

"Momma…" She squealed. I sighed.

"Who's that?" Joe asked weakly gesturing to Anna, who was sitting in my lap. I sighed.

"Um… Joe…" I started…

"You moved on. I get it." Joe said quietly. He shifted and sat up, leaning against the bed.

"No. I didn't…Joe, This is Anna. She's my daughter." I said. Anna smiled and waved at Joe. "And… yours."

"Wha… what?!" Joe asked.

Kevin appeared at the door, completely out of breath. He panted for a while.

"I'm gettin' to old for this…" He muttered. "Come on, Anna…why you gotta run!?" He said, still looking down at his shoes. He looked up and gasped. "Joe?"

"Kevin…" Joe said smiling. "'Sup, bro?" He asked.

"Your… I'll go find a doctor." Kevin said quickly. I turned back to Joe.

"Momma… who's he?" Anna whispered to me. I smiled. Anna smiled and crawled onto Joe's bed. She leaned in towards Joe.

"You look like grandpa." She said skeptically. I giggled. Joe looked at Anna thoughtfully.

"You look like my mom." Joe said smiling. I looked at the two. Anna did look a lot like Mrs. Jonas. She had my nose and her mouth, along with a great voice. She had my light skin, too. Her hair was a blackish brown color that was wavy and long. She had icy blue eyes like mine.

I smiled. I picked Anna up into my arms and held her.

"I'm gonna go give her to Kevin. We should talk." I said.

"No! I wanna be with her." Joe said. I smiled, and then nodded. I sat back down and Joey sat in my lap. "What's her name, again?" Joe asked.

"Annabelle Melody Jonas." I said proudly.

"Beautiful name." He asked, staring at her. I nodded and smiled. "Wow…" He said in awe of his daughter. I smiled at him.

"I've missed you, Joe." I said quietly. He smiled weakly. Then looked up at me with confusion.

"Lilly, how is she mine? I mean… we… I don't remember you being pregnant."

"You were comatose before I could tell you."

"Oh…" He said quietly. "Well… I… oh…" The doctor appeared at the door with Kevin and they came in.

"Mr. Jonas, nice to have you back." He said. I stood up and held Anna. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired….but… just fine. I'm hungry, though." He said. Anna giggled. I smiled.

"Well, that's a good thing." The doctor said.

--

Kevin and I walked outside into the waiting room. Kevin looked at me with a smile. He hugged me tightly, trying not to squish Anna.

"He's…Back." I said.

"Yeah. He's back." Kevin said smiling weakly. We both sat down and Anna climbed into Kevin's lap. She looked extremely tired. She curled up against his chest and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Daddy, when are we going home?" She asked, yawning. Kevin gasped and looked at me. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. Kevin picked up Anna and handed her to me. I sighed and held her. She hugged me and closed her eyes.

"Kevin… She…"

"Maybe I shouldn't be hanging around anymore. Joe's awake. He can take care of her."

"No. I don't want you to go… away. Kevin, your like my brother. I like having you around." I said quietly.

"Well… I don't want Joe thinking that she's mine… or that we're together." He said. I nodded.

I sighed. I looked down at my baby girl and sighed. She was sleeping soundly in my lap.

"Anna's getting restless. We should get home." I said quietly.

"Um… ok. You go say goodbye to Joe." He said. I nodded and picked up Anna. "Do you want me to hold her for a second?"

"No. Its ok." He nodded and sat back down. I carried Anna to Joe's room and went inside. Joe was watching the tv, staring at a popular show. He was slightly mesmerized. Like he'd never seen it before. Then I realized it was a brand new show and Joe wouldn't have ever heard of it. He noticed me and smiled.

"Lilly…" He said quietly.

"Hey… um… Anna's getting tired, so…I figured we should be getting home. I just wanted to say goodnight." he nodded. I moved closer to him and sighed. Anna woke up slightly and looked at him.

"Say goodnight to your daddy, Anna." I whispered to her. She smiled. She reached her small arms out towards Joe, wanting to be put down. I smiled. I set her on the edge of Joe's hospital bed and she crawled up to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Goodnight daddy." She said. Joe smiled, with a dazed expression. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair a few times gently.

"Night, Anna." He said to her. She smiled. Her eyes closed as she blinked a few times and she sighed. She was falling asleep. She rested her head against his chest and she dozed off. Joe laughed quietly. I reached out to pick her up but he held his hand up to stop me. "No… you should stay. I don't want to wake her." He whispered. I smiled and nodded. I pulled a chair next to him and sat down. He smiled and shook his head. He moved over in his bed and patted the space. I smiled and obliged. I lay down next to him and smiled. He wrapped one arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So… what have I missed?" He asked quietly. I giggled softly.

"A lot." I whispered.

We whispered to each other for a few hours. Kevin came in after about ten minutes and I told him I'd stay there for the night. He nodded and went home.

I eventually fell asleep. He had one arm wrapped around me and another protectively holding Anna, Joe's top blanket stretched over the three of us. He fell asleep too. I woke up early. Joe was lying awake stroking Anna's hair. He looked at me and smiled.

"Joe… maybe I should bring her home." I whispered to him. He looked at me alerted. He shook his head.

"No… please, Lils. She's fine." He murmered. I sighed and nodded. He looked down at her in his arms. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "She's so beautiful." he whispered.

"Yeah. She is."

"Lilly, how old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm almost eighteen, Joe."

"How old am I?"

"Nineteen." I said quietly. He nodded.

"So… she's…"

"Half way through two." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"So… 17,… are you still in school?"

"Yeah. Kevin watches her." Joe nodded.

"So… you and him are close?" He asked.

"Anna and I live with him. My mom made me move out when she was born. Kevin kind of took me in."

"What does Kevin do? I mean… do they still have the band?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Nick sort of went solo again. Kevin's just been kind of producing his stuff and helping out wherever he can with Nick. Their a team. Its cute. It took a year for them to get back on their feet, but… their doing ok now."

"I feel so bad… for what I did… I mean… I just left them there."

"Joe, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, Lils. It was. I remember what happened. My fall. I remember it. If I hadn't fallen… a lot of things would be different."

"No. Stop it. Don't go feeling sorry for yourself. It isn't helping anyone, including you. Right now, all you need to worry about is taking care of yourself so you can get out of here to be the amazing father I can tell you already are." I said. He smiled. At me. He kissed me gently. God, did I miss those. I bit my lip and smiled.

"I love you, Lilly." He said. I smiled. "And… thank you." He finished, looking at me with loving eyes.

"For what?" I asked giggling.

"For not giving up on me. To be honest… I kind of wish you would have moved on, but… I'm glad you did. And… also… for… Anna. She's… amazing." He looked down at her momentarily. "Just like her mom." He said. He kissed me again.

--

Within two days, every magazine was plastered with the news that Joe had woken up. Rumors spread like wildfire in every direction. When I walked into school on Monday, everyone wanted to know the truth. Oliver was amongst the predators. He attacked me at my locker at then end of the day.

"Lils, what's going on?!" he asked firmly. I sighed and turned to him. I looked up to him, having to, from his obvious 12 inches taller than me, and sighed.

"Joe's awake." I said quietly. Oliver's already wide browns widened more.

"He is?! I thought it was just… rumors…" He whispered. I shrugged.

"I was there." I said smiling quietly.

"Was Anna?" I looked to Oliver smiling. I nodded softly. "He met Anna!? How'd he react?" Oliver asked smiling.

"It was good. We slept there the first night. He took it well, though."

"That's great." Oliver said. I nodded and shut my locker. I saw a fuzz ball coming our way, smiling widly.

"Nicky J. What are you doing here?" I asked him. He hugged me and 'Man-hug' 'd Oliver.

"Home from tour. Howz it hanging?" He asked.

"Have people been attacking you all day too?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.

"'Bout what?"

"About Joe."

"What about Joe?" He asked, his face now displaying a serious expression.

"Joe… Wait, Nick, Didn't Kevin tell you?"

"No!! Tell me what?!"

"Nick… Joe… he woke up…." I whispered. Nick's eyes widened.


	2. Colored Blobs

hithere.

i'm uber happy you guys liked this.

i've been working on it for a while.

um... i'm just kind of going to explain this once.

Livi apparently decided to drop off the face of the earth. She's not answering mail or calls or anything. Her computer crashed, and we were talking about this whole situation, but we never made an decisions, but... I'm pretty sure she kind of... gave it up. I realize you guys really liked Livi and stuff, and I'll understand if you don't wanna read my stuff anymore.

i'm sorry she left.

reviews are great.

also...

in case of emergency;

BREAKDANCE.

i lessthanthree you

-emilie

* * *

A few days later, I was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. Anna was coloring next to me and Kevin was making dinner. I looked down at my history notes and sighed.

"Hey, Kev… what do you know about Vladimir Putin?" I asked. He looked up at me dumbfounded. He stared at me blankly for a second.

"Uh…" he droned. I sighed.

"Never mind." I said. I looked at Anna and saw her drawing. I saw four blobs of color on the page. Not bad for a three year old. "Whatcha drawing, sweetie?" I asked her smiling. She looked up at me and grinned.

"No telling!" She said. I grinned and nodded. I leaned down to her view and waited for a second. "Its for daddy." She looked at the scribble-ridden page. "That's him." I saw a blob with a smudge of black on the top. "And that's you." She pointed to a smaller blob with yellow on the top. "And me." She pointed to a even smaller blob with a black top. I glanced over and saw the last blob. Very similar to Joe's blob.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to it.

"Uncle Kevin." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Well, its beautiful, sweetie." I said, smiling kindly at her.

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked.

"He'll love it. Definitely."

"Can we go see him?" She asked looking up at me. I smiled.

"You want to?" I asked. She nodded grinning.

--

_Joe and Lilly lay down in the local park. Lilly at 15, Joe at a new 17. It was early May. _

_Lilly giggled at her boyfriend's dorky smile as he watched her. _

"_What are you staring at?!" She asked laughing. Joe shrugged and smiled more._

"_Your just… so beautiful." Lilly stopped laughing and smiled. She blushed. Joe smirked. He loved her blushing. He leaned closer to her and kissed her soft pink lips gently. Lilly smiled and pulled away. Her nose wrinkled and she frowned. _

"_Your all scratchy." She stated bluntly. _

"_I guess I forgot to shave." She raised one eyebrow in disbelief. He didn't usually need to shave every day. The Jonas men sometimes weren't very good at growing facial hair. Joe gave in. "Ok, fine. I just wanted to try it while we're on a break." Lilly sighed and rested her head in the grass. Joe looked at her. _

"_So, you don't like it?"_

"_Its just scratchy. Kinda icky."_

"_I'll shave it off." Joe obliged. _

"_Oh, ok." Lilly said smiling. She kissed him again and giggled. "Too scratchyyyy!" _

_--_

Kevin drove Anna and I to the hospital later that night. Anna ran ahead an stopped at his doorway. She peered inside and looked up to me. She giggled. I picked her up and went inside. Joe had his eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep. I smiled. I walked toward him and let Anna stand on the edge of his bed. She lay down next to him and kissed his cheek, her drawing in hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled. He hugged her back. She pulled away and sat down on his lap. She handed him her drawing.

"I made this for you, daddy." She said quietly. He grinned dazedly. He looked it over and smiled.

"Who are the people?" He asked, referring to the blobs.

"That's you… and Momma, and uncle Kevin and me and then Fredrick ."

"Fredrick? Who's that?" Joe asked smiling.

"My bestest friend ever. Uncle Nick says he can't see Fredrick, but… I think he's too old to see cool people. " Joe and Anna laughed together.

"Well, I love it. Thank you, Anna." He said to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. After a few seconds, she jumped off him and came over to me.

"Now you and daddy kiss." She said giggling. She ran out of the room. I peaked my head and saw her find Kevin. I came back into Joe's room and smiled.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi." I said. I pulled up a chair and sat down. "She really wanted to give that to you today." I said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I should leave. I feel fine. I don't know why they're making me stay." He whined. I sighed. I took his hand into mine.

"Joe. Stop. You just woke up from a three year long coma. A week ago. You can't honestly say you need to leave."

"Yes. I wanted to leave six days ago. Can't you say anything?"

"Oh, please. They won't even tell me anything. Kevin has to ask because he's 'family'."

"That's not fair… Lilly, you are family. You should have just told them you were married to me."

"I'm 17, Joe. They wouldn't have believed me."

"Yes. And Anna wouldn't have changed that at all."

"They think she's Kevin's."

"Really?" He asked confused.

"Before you woke up… When I would sit and visit with you, Kevin watched Anna."

"Oh…right." He seemed a bit offended by it, but he brushed it off smoothly. He smiled once again. "So…How's everyone doing?" He asked. "Oliver still a dork?"

"The term is doughnut. And, yes. Except… now, he's a tall, muscular doughnut, so he isn't as bad."

"The ladies must be climbin' all over Smokin' Oken."

"If you wanna put it that way, yeah. They have." We both laughed. He sighed and sunk into his particularly fluffy pillows. He groaned. "What's wrong, Joe?" I asked.

"Uhhg… come here…" He whispered in a hoarse voice. I leaned in a little closer to him. "Closer…" He muttered. I leaned closer. "Come on, closer…" his voice was still hoarse. I leaned in so my face was about a foot from his. He smirked and grabbed me by the back of the neck and kissed me tenderly. I giggled as I broke the kiss.

"You could have just asked…" I coaxed, smiling.

"Alright, Lilly, can I kiss you?" I shook my head and pulled away. He frowned. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He shrugged. Then, a doctor appeared.

"Hello, there, Mr. Jonas. I'm here for your nightly check up." He said grimly. Joe nodded. The doctor looked to me and gave me a undesirable look. "I'm sorry, Miss, but you'll have to go. Close Family only." I nodded and stood up.

"No." Joe started. "Sir, she is family. She's my wife." The doctor rolled his eyes.

"She's a teenager, Mr. Jonas. I find that hard to believe. I'm sorry, but only family."

"I swear. Ask my brother. He's in the waiting room. She's my family. I want her to stay." He said sternly.

"Fine, she can stay, but visiting hours are almost over, anyhow, so she'll have to leave soon anyway."

"Alright." Joe agreed, but I could tell he had something planned. The doctor went through a series of quick tests before he explained some things I didn't really understand and then said goodnight.

Joe looked at me. He smiled.

"Sorry about this."

"Its fine, Joe. I'm used to the doctors giving me shit about being here all the time."

"No, I mean… me. In the hospital still. I'm sorry about it." He said. I sighed.

"Don't be. I'm just glad that your awake, and ok. that's enough for me. I don't want you to rush yourself. I want you to be as well as possible when you leave. None of this dumb trying to break out stuff. Its not ok, Joe."

"I know, I just… I'm not meant to be in a bed for my life. I'm 17 for Christ's sake. I'm young. I shouldn't be just sitting around a hospital when I have nothing wrong with me."

"One, your 19, Joe."

"Whatever!" He cried out. I brushed it off.

"And two, your only here just incase you go into another coma."

"Which isn't going to happen."

"Joe."

He fell silent, staring up at the ceiling. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked to me and smiled.

"I love you, Lilly. Being here makes me feel bad. I don't want to let you down."

"You aren't, Joe. You could never let me down." He smiled.

"Still… I mean… Honestly, Lils, once I'm out of this hell… things will change."

"How so?"

"Everything. I mean… with us and Anna."

"Joe, things right now are a little… set. Kevin, Anna and I are fine." His smile faded. He looked annoyed.

"Where does he come into this?" He spat.

"He's like her father." I said quietly.

"But, he's not. I am." His voice raised.

"Yeah, and you've don't a great job so far." I snapped. He stared at me. I sighed and looked down. My head started to hurt as I held back tears.

"Lilly…"

"No. Joe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, your right. I'm a awful father. I'm sure Kevin's great with Anna, I just… I kind of wish you could let me in."

"Your already there. I mean, Anna takes a while to welcome new people, but… with you, she didn't. I think… I think she knows exactly who you are." Joe smiled softly. "She likes you. it's a good thing. I just… sometimes I worry that she's too used to Kevin. He and I have had conversations about it… but…"

"What, because you might think she'll think that he's her dad?"

"Kind of."

"Its ok. I mean… I'm awake now… and I wanna get to know my daughter." I smiled at his kind disposition.

"She wants to know you too." He smiled.

"She's a pretty awesome kid. The drawing is just adorable." He said, glancing to the side table where her masterpiece was displayed.

"She worked really hard on it." I said.

"Its pretty good for a two year old."

"That's what I said." I said grinning. Suddenly, a nurse came in and looked to me warily.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but visiting hours are over. Unless you plan on spending the night, you're going to have to leave." I nodded. She left. I sighed and stood. Up.

"I should go…" I said. Joe grabbed my hand before I could move.

"No, don't… stay the night. Please…" He said quietly.

"I have school tomorrow. I can't." I said quietly pulling my hand from his. I leaned down and kissed him gently. "I'll come by tomorrow, I promise."

"But…" He said quietly. "I…um…Oh…my head hurts…." He said, his hand shooting to his forehead. He groaned. "I need you to stay…. Make it better?" He asked pouting and looking dramatic.

"Seriously, Joe… I can't. If it was a weekend, I would, but its not. Tomorrow's Friday, and I can stay over then if you want me to."

"Uhg… fine." He said coming up from his fake pain. I kissed him again and waved.

"Bye, hon. Feel better."

"I feel fine." He whined. I glared at him. "Bye, Lilly. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Fredrick

i hope you guys like this.

i reeeeaaaaally like writing this story.

XD.

its just... so... wow.

also. notice towards the end.

kevin-joe hostility.

gasp!

reviews make kittens (and me) smile.

-emilie

* * *

I walked up the stairs of our building. And found our apartment. I went inside and saw a strong absence of Anna or Kevin. I shrugged it off, figuring she was either with him or at the Jonas' house with Denise. I walked across the living room and opened the door of my room. I sighed and looked around. I gasped.

Two figures were in my bed. One extremely tall and the other very small. I looked closer and saw Joe and Anna sleeping. I smiled.

"Aww…." I whispered. I went over to Joe and kneeled down to his level. "Joe…" I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled. He sat up gently and made sure not to wake Anna when he was getting up. Joe walked back into the living room and I hugged him.

"Hey…" He whispered into my ear. I pulled away from him and laughed.

"Joe. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital!?"

"Not anymore." He said smugly. "I got released this morning." He laughed excitedly.

"Where's Kevin?"

"With Nick. Their working." He said.

"Ahh…. I see." I smiled at him. "So, what are you doing here? Why isn't Anna with your mom?"

"Well, see… Kevin called to make sure it was ok to bring Anna to my parents house when he was going to work with Nick and my mom got the idea that I could just watch her. So, I came over and he left. We were playing for a while, then she got tired out so we took a nap." He explained. He then looked to me alerted. "Is that right? Is that ok?" He asked. He knew he was new at this and he didn't want to mess up. I smiled at him. I kissed him gently.

"Its perfect, Joe. Your perfect." I whispered to him. He shrugged.

"No, I'm not. You are." He whispered. I smiled. He kissed me again and smiled. "So… you were at school right?" He asked, pulling me over onto the couch.

"Yeah."

"How was it?" He asked.

"Its school…" I said quietly.

"Oh… right. Well… um…" He stuttered. He shrugged. "I got nothing." I giggled.

"So, what did you two do?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Well, we played with Fredrick, and then we were super heroes, then I read a few books to her, and she got tired and said she wanted to take a nap." I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? You must have her confused with someone else." I joked.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it was Anna."

"Your sure? Cause my Anna never gets tired."

"Pretty sure. Um… black hair, kinda curly to her shoulders. Blue eyes. Purple spotted imaginary friend?" We both laughed. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you had fun today."

"I did. She's… wow. I'm proud of you, Lils. You raised her right." He said quietly. I smiled.

"She's not quite raised yet." I said modestly. He took my hand and smiled. "Maybe you can help with that…" I whispered. I moved a little closer to him and smiled. He leaned toward me and our lips barely touched. I moved closer and kissed him fully. Suddenly, both of our thoughts pointed to a squeal coming from my bedroom. I got up and walked toward it. Anna was waking up and she noticed Joe wasn't there anymore. She looked to me and grinned.

"Momma!!" She squealed. She jumped up and ran towards me. I smiled and picked her up. She yawned. I smiled.

"Hello there, Annabelle." I said smiling. Joe stood up and smiled at us. Anna looked to Joe and grinned.

"Daddy! I thought you were gone!" She cried out. He smield and shook his head. He walked close to us and kissed her on the forehead.

"Nope. Mommy just got here and I wanted to talk." Anna nodded. She outstretched her arms toward Joe. I laughed and handed her to him. He cradled her and they laughed together. "Why didn't Fredrick just keep you company?" Joe asked her. She smiled.

"Cause. He's visiting his cousins in the north pole… duh!" She said.

"Of course!" Joe said. He smiled. "And once he returns we shall have a wondrous tea party!" He said, twirling her around. She giggled.

"With real tea?" She asked, grinning.

"Of course!" He said laughing. He set her down again and walked toward me. I shook my head and smilled.

"How are you so good with her?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged.

"I dunno. Fredrick was my imaginary friend too. I'm glad she has him. He's great when it comes to tea parties." He said.

--

_Lilly sat on her bed flipping through channels. She sighed. Suddenly, a tap on the window broke her thoughts. She looked to it and saw her boyfriend sitting on the roof next to her window. She smiled and went over to it. She lifted the window up and smiled at him. He stepped through and smiled. She hugged him and kissed his cheek._

"_Hey…" He said smiling. _

"_Hey. Whatcha doing here? Its late." She said quietly. _

"_Um… is It ok if I crash here tonight? I can't deal with my brothers right now."_

"_Course.. Just… don't let my mom find out." She said quietly. Joe nodded and smiled. "Um.m... So… I was kind of about to go to bed…" _

"_Its cool, Lils. We don't have to like… hang or anything. I'd just rather be with you than my brothers right now." He thought for a second. "Actually… I'd rather be with you most of the time… but…" Lilly giggled. Joe laughed and looked to Lilly's bed. He grabbed one of the pillows off of her bed and the blanket that was sitting at the bottom and sat down on the ground. Lilly gave him a look. _

"_Your sleeping on the ground? You don't have to."_

"_What kind of gentleman would I be if I slept next to you?" He asked proudly. Lilly laughed. She lay down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Joe. He smiled at her. _

"_Good night, Joseph Adam." She said quietly._

"_Goodnight, Lillian Annabelle." He whispered. Joe closed his eyes and fell asleep quietly smiling._

_Lilly glanced down at the boy beside her. She sighed. She sat up and lowered herself to the ground. She snuggled closer to him and rested her chest on his chest. Without opening his eyes, Joe pulled Lilly closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. _

_They both fell asleep smiling._

--

I woke slowly. My eyes peeled open and I smiled softly. I felt a set of strong, warm arms engulfing me. I looked to the owner and saw Joe's face. I smiled. I rested there for a few seconds and sighed. Suddenly, Kevin walked out of his room in sweatpants and a t-shirt and made his way into the kitchen. I laughed and sat up slowly, leaving Joe asleep in my bed.

I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I stumbled out toward where Kevin was. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning." He said. I smiled at him quietly.

"Hey." I whispered.

"So, how'd he do?" Kevin asked, implying that he really wanted to make sure Joe hadn't messed Anna up, cause he was the one who said Joe could watch her.

"He did amazing. Anna got tired. She opted to take a nap in her own will." I said smiling. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Nu uh."

"Yep."

"Well, figures Joe'd wear her out. I think she gets it from him."

"Probably." I said. Kevin looked behind me and smiled. I felt two hands rest on my waist and pull me into a hug. I smiled. I looked up to him and sighed.

"Morning…" He said quietly, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, good morning, Joe. How was your first night out of the hospital?" Kevin asked.

"Effing amazing." He said bluntly.

"So, you two had fun…?" Kevin asked skeptically. My eyes widened.

"Kevin!" I yelped.

"Sorry. Personal. Whatever." He mumbled.

"No… I mean… we didn't. We just fell asleep." I said.

"I only said it was amazing cause I was next to Lilly, Kev. Stop being so judgmental." Joe spat at him.

"I'm not being judgmental. I just assumed that you two would… I don't know. Have some fun." He said shrugging.

"Kevin. Shut it." Joe snapped.

"What…ever." Kevin muttered as he walked into the living room. I pulled Joe into the kitchen so Kevin couldn't see us and I smiled. I grabbed his hands in mine and moved as close as I could to him. He smiled at me dazedly.

"Your beautiful, you know what?"


	4. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
